


A Space to Fill

by Seascribe



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Multi, OT3, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is her favourite thing for him to do, and Marcus does not think he could ever tire of watching her--of watching them, for Esca is making quiet, pleased noises of his own, looking up every so often to see Cottia's face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Space to Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Two short and plotless canon-era OT3 fics, both originally written as gifts for Ninja_Orange.

Esca lifts Cottia to sit on the side of the bath in a quick cascade of water. The air is a little cooler than the bath, and goosebumps ripple down her arms. Marcus mouths at her neck, shifting to get comfortable on the tiled floor, and wraps his arms around her to warm her. His skin is slick and soft with scented oil from where he left off with the strigil to join them, and she sinks back against his chest.

Marcus runs a hand down her belly, slippery and ticklish, and she arches and sighs, parting her legs for Esca. He takes his time, kissing the inside of her knee, nosing at the crease of her thigh for several long breaths. Marcus cups his hand around Cottia's breast, flicking his thumb over the nipple and trailing little biting kisses down her neck so that she gives a sharp cry.

Esca looks up at her, his face flushed from the heat of the water, and she reaches for him.

"Esca, please--"

He grins, and parts her folds with his thumbs, blowing a sharp, cool stream of air against her. She gasps and drops her hand down to clutch at the tiled edge of the pool, rocking her head back to rest against Marcus' shoulder. He holds her steady, catching both of her hands in his as Esca swirls his tongue over her clit, quick and light as a kiss.

Esca tortures her with little licks and kisses, until her breath is coming in huge, gulping sobs and the muscles in her belly are trembling with the strain. It is not _enough,_ always just a little shy of being enough, exactly where she needs, and she twists against Marcus' hold on her hands trying to reach out to touch Esca, to bring him closer, but Marcus huffs an amused breath into her hair and holds fast.

She keeps struggling, the tension simmering through her shoulders striking in counterpart to the fluttering heat in her belly that grows ever more insistent with Esca's continued teasing.

"Marcus, stop helping him! Esca, you--you--" He puts his lips around her clit and sucks, once, and her protest ends in a strangled whine.

"Easy, darling," Marcus says, kissing her cheek. "Patience." But he reaches out with his free hand to tug sharply at Esca's hair--encouragement, or perhaps a warning--and Esca gives in at last, laving his tongue over Cottia's clit in long, heavy strokes.

" _Oh_ \--" This time, when Cottia pulls against Marcus' grip, he releases her, and she reaches down to twine her fingers in Esca's hair, holding him where she wants him. All pretence of teasing gone, he slides two fingers into her, curling and stroking against the muscles inside and circling the tip of his tongue round her clit.

Her body arches tight as a bowstring when she comes--finally, and almost painfully, after so long--and Esca makes a soft noise of protest when her fingers tighten in his hair, but she barely hears it over the blood rushing in her ears.

Her body feels heavy and boneless as she comes down, collapsing back against Marcus' chest, and his voice seems to come from very far away when he asks if she wants for him to fuck her, or for Esca to. She shakes her head, feeling too tired and sated for anything else at all.

Marcus eases into the water with her, pressing kisses against her hair and rubbing her shoulders, until she rouses enough to push him towards Esca. Cottia wraps her arms around herself and sinks down into the water until her hair spreads out around her like a net and watches as Marcus kisses Esca, licking after the taste of her on his mouth. She loves watching them, almost as much as she loves touching and being touched by them. Marcus smiles joyfully at the noises Esca makes against his skin, and Esca screws his eyes up in ecstasy when he comes.

And after--always--they return to her side. Esca kisses her, and Marcus combs his fingers through her hair, wrapping her up between them, pressed together skin on skin in the warm water.

 

***

 

Marcus presses up behind Esca and smoothes his hand over Cottia's thigh, feeling the muscles there clenching tight as Esca works her with his mouth. She trembles and mews and her fingers are wrenched deep into his hair. This is her favourite thing for him to do, and Marcus does not think he could ever tire of watching her--of watching them, for Esca is making quiet, pleased noises of his own, looking up every so often to see Cottia's face.

Marcus does not feel left out or bereft; Cottia's eyes are on him as he rubs at his cock through the fabric of his subligaculum, right up until the moment that Esca brings her to climax, crooking his fingers expertly inside her so that she cries out, sinking back into the pillows. Marcus bites his lip to keep from spilling right there.

"Come here," she says, her fingers curling loosely in the fabric of his tunic. "Marcus, you must--"

Marcus does not ever hear what it is he must do, for he is kissing her, feeling the bite of her sharp little teeth against his lower lip. Esca's hands are teasing, stripping him of his clothes and ghosting over the sensitive skin just above the cleft of his arse. Marcus groans into Cottia's mouth, arching wantonly back into the touch.

It is all the encouragement Esca needs, and in a moment his fingers are dipping lower, spreading Marcus almost roughly, pressing blunt and dry against the clench of his hole.

" _Ah_!" Marcus gasps, for it burns, but the feeling shoots straight to his cock, painful but keen and perfect . Esca pushes him further, giving him as much as he can stand before the pain becomes too much and drowns out the pleasure. Cottia is panting beneath him, and Marcus dips his head to mouth and suckle at her breasts as Esca coats his fingers with oil and begins to work Marcus open in earnest.

"I want to see," Cottia says, when Esca is making Marcus stutter and gasp, fucking him on his fingers. With an effort, Marcus lifts off of her, his arms trembling. Esca's fingers keep moving, making obscene, slick noises, and Cottia says, "You're beautiful, Marcus, so beautiful like this."

Marcus' face is hot with embarrassment, and he cannot believe they are looking at him like this, when he is so vulnerable, and he hates it and he loves it and he thinks he could almost come from that alone, from Esca's fingers in his arse and the scald of this joyful shame in his belly.

Cottia puts one slim, gentle finger on him, tracing the stretched ring of muscle around Esca's fingers. Then she works it carefully inside, following the slick motion of Esca's hand, and it burns only a little, but the feeling of them both there, moving slightly out of tandem, is enough to make Marcus cry out.

Esca says, "Not yet," and Marcus thinks that he might die, right here, if they do not let him come.

"He begs so prettily," Cottia says. "Be kind to him, Esca." She is wicked, so wicked, for it makes Marcus hope--but Esca only twists his fingers cruelly, and Cottia slides two of her fingers into Marcus' mouth to suckle while they tease, driving him half-mad with want.

When Esca pulls his fingers away--Marcus makes a wretched, sobbing noise at the loss--and replaces them with the quick, full slide of his cock, Cottia wraps her fist around Marcus' cock and strokes him lazily, once, twice--

\--Marcus collapses into the softness of the bed, burying his face in the pillows as Esca pounds into him, spilling his seed deep inside while Cottia watches, working herself towards a second climax. Marcus lifts his head to watch her, and Esca, still inside him, reaches out to touch, his thumb tracing the curve of her lower lip as she comes with a sigh.

Afterwards, she takes pity on them, bringing back rags and water to clean Marcus up tenderly, and when she has done, she curls up with her head tucked beneath Esca's chin and her hand splayed possessively over Marcus' hip, pulling him to spoon against her. They should not, Marcus thinks blearily, fit so well together like this, but Cottia does not doubt for a moment that they should, and so, somehow, they do.


End file.
